


The Further Adventures of Cocksucking!Keith

by Todesengel



Series: Strange Kinks [4]
Category: Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: BDSM, Humor, M/M, Scruffiness Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-08
Updated: 2004-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todesengel/pseuds/Todesengel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scruffiness is Keith's kryptonite</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Further Adventures of Cocksucking!Keith

It should have been the best assignment he ever had. He was working under Commander Hawkins, after all, the man who had inspired him to join the G.G. in the first place. What he hadn't known was that when they said he'd be working under Hawkins, they were quite literal.

Hawkins grunted one last time and then pulled out. Keith tried to turn to look at the Commander, but the restraints that kept him bound to the bed prevented even that small movement. He could hear Hawkins, though, moving about the room in a calm, collected fashion. The rustle of cloth meant that he was putting clothing on; the creak and dip of the bed as he sat on the edge meant he was shoving his feet into the thick, shiny boots that Keith cleaned every morning; a jingle of metal on metal meant that Hawkins was grabbing his key chain--which held, among other things, the keys to Keith's restraints.

This did not bode well.

The bastard was just going to leave him here while he went off for god knows how long.

"Sir?" He didn't really want to say anything since it was sure to give Hawkins an excuse to 'punish' him, but he had other duties than being the personal slave of one Commander, damn it. "Sir, are you going to unlock the restraints now?"

A stinging slap upon his bare ass was his reply and Keith yelped. "Don't worry, boy. I'll be back in a few hours; tomorrow at the latest."

Hawkins slapped him on the ass again and then left, his evil chuckle lingering in the room even after the door closed firmly behind him.

Keith sighed. "Fuck."

It wasn't the fact that he was in restraints that pissed him off, really, as much as it was that he was still hard, all the blood in his cock trapped by the weight of his body. He couldn't even get enough friction to get himself off and he was _not_ going to just wait around for Hawkins like this.

"Fuck," he said again. It looked like there was really no help for it.

He closed his eyes and dislocated his shoulder, biting his tongue to keep from screaming, though why, he didn't really know, since Hawkins had this placed soundproofed.

Hey, wait.

"Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuck and bloody goddamned hell and aargh!" Keith screamed at the top of his lungs as he used the extra bit of movement to get two fingers around the key he'd tapped to the back of the headboard after the last time Hawkins had left him like this.

It took a bit of work to unlock the first cuff, but he'd always gotten high marks in Escaping Hopeless Situations. And it certainly didn't hurt that he was double jointed. After the first one, though, it only took a moment before he was out of the restraints and on his back, his cock pointing straight up at the ceiling and begging for attention.

He reached down, intending to get off quickly and then get some actual work done, but his shoulder twinged and he would have lost his hardon if he hadn't had the cock ring on. So, first things first. Keith got out of bed and leaned up against the nearest wall. He hated doing it this way, but without another person, this was the best way to get his shoulder back into its socket.

He screamed when it went back in, but like many things, it felt almost immediately better.

"Now. To business." Keith looked down at his cock, aching and needy, and felt himself begin to smile; it'd been a while since he'd been able to have a nice, slow, gentle moment of self-gratification. He was actually looking forward to it.

He grabbed the tube of lube off the top of the bedside table and squirted a bit into his hand. The gel felt cool against his skin, and he shivered in pleasure. He gripped his shaft and stroked, gently, closing his eyes.

"Keith?"

Keith jumped and his hand slipped right off his cock, smacking into the edge of the bedside table. For a brief moment he thought it was Hawkins, and he did actually manage to wilt, but the voice wasn't low enough.

"Keith? It's Sven." The outer door opened and then closed.

"Fuck." Not for the first time, Keith cursed Hawkins for choosing to have their little 'briefing sessions' in his quarters. This never would happen if they'd been in the Commander's rooms. He thought about pretending to not be in, but that wouldn't work since Sven was in his rooms and he could only do that if Keith was in. "Uh. Just a minute."

Keith looked about for some clean clothes. He couldn't wear the ones on the floor; there were some white splotches that he was pretty sure was cum, and Hawkins had ripped his pants anyway. But he was pretty sure that all of his other clothes were either in similar condition or at the cleaners. He cast wildly about and--there. Draped over the chair, a pair of cleaning looking shorts. Keith grabbed them and pulled them on, then threw on a shirt over that, hoping that he didn't actually look like he'd just been fucked by a commanding officer.

He took a quick look in mirror and, fuck, yes he did look like he'd been thoroughly screwed but there wasn't a whole lot that he could do.

"Keith?"

"Yeah. Hold on." He grabbed a handful of tissues and wiped the lube off of his hands. He needed to get rid of Sven and quick, since he could already feel a tiny wet spot forming where the tip of his cock was touching the cloth of the shorts. He opened the door and stormed out, fully intending to push Sven out the door if necessary.

He stopped.

Stared.

Felt himself get harder, if that was at all possible.

Why, oh why, did Sven have to skip shaving today? It really wasn't very fair, especially when Keith was hard and over stimulated and, yes, he'd wanted to get off by himself just a moment ago but now all he could think about was attaching himself to Sven and getting a blow job, the rasp of Sven's stubble scoring the soft flesh of his thighs and stomach.

Keith whimpered and dug his nails into the palm of his hand to keep himself from coming right on the spot.

"Keith?" Sven raised an eyebrow and he took a step forward. Keith took a step back--or tried to, at any rate--because he couldn't do this. He could be strong. He could resist the power of Sven's stubble. "Are you all right?"

"Uh." Keith swallowed, and tried to be strong because if Hawkins ever found out...

"I just came by to drop off some files." Sven raised the folders he held in one hand and Keith nodded dumbly. "But if you're not feeling well."

"I." Keith licked his lips and. Fuck. Who was he trying to kid? He could never resist a scruffy man--that particular kink and his amazing cocksucking abilities were a large part of how he became Hawkins bitch in the first place. "Sven."

Sven put the folders down. He came closer, touched Keith's arm in concern. "Keith, you're shaking."

Keith felt his eyes glaze in want and lust and he gave up and went for it. He grabbed Sven, kissed him roughly and wasn't particularly surprised when, after a moment's hesitation, Sven kissed him back.

"Bedroom," Sven mumbled into Keith's neck, his hands already pushing Keith's shorts down.

"Want you now," Keith replied.

He pushed Sven down onto the floor, and Sven went willingly. He pushed Sven's head down and gasped as the stubble scraped his belly, the slight burn softened by the touch of Sven's tongue. Sven nuzzled his aching cock, then ran a teasing tongue up to the tip. Keith closed his eyes and moaned and thrust up. Sven laughed, lightly, and then his mouth was on Keith and yes, yes, this was exactly what he had been craving, what he needed and--

"Ahem."

Keith's eyes flew open and he was suddenly no longer hard, fear having managed to overcome both Sven's mouth and his stubble.

Commander Hawkins stared down at him from the doorway, and there was nothing amused about his expression.

Keith pushed Sven off and scrambled to his feet, managing to get into a position that almost resembled 'attention', despite having his shorts around his ankles and his shirt halfway off. Sven quickly followed suit, managing to look calm and collected in seconds, showing no outward signs that he'd just been sucking Keith off.

"Holgersson."

"Sir."

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

Sven looked at Hawkins and then at Keith. "Uh. Yessir." He saluted and left.

Hawkins locked the door. Walked over to where Keith still stood at attention.

Keith swallowed.

"Care to explain that?"

"I." Keith tried not to tremble. "You said you wouldn't be back for a while."

"I felt sorry for you." Hawkins looked Keith over. "I was going to release you."

"Oh." Keith looked down at his feet.

"Well. There's no help for it now." Hawkins grabbed Keith's face roughly, and Keith did shiver. "You're going to have to be punished now." He kissed Keith roughly and then released him, stepping away quickly and striding into the bedroom.

Keith groaned. He was so fucked.


End file.
